deadzone_cross_evolution_climaxfandomcom-20200214-history
DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 3
DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 3 is a crossover fighting game by Bandai Namco and Netherrealm Studios. It was released in March 8th, 2019 on the PS4, Xbox One, Steam and Nintendo Switch. Season 2 will start in 2020. Plot The Harbinger of Time has begun to wreck havoc on the multiverse, merging various worlds to his own design, but at the same time, crossing over to OUR world. A new hero, or should we say... a fan, has been selected to save the worlds and fix the problem at it's source. Development Unlike the previous two games, this one is being co-developed by Bandai Namco, Rooster Teeth, Koei Tecmo and Netherrealm Studios. It also uses the Unreal Engine 4 in a similar fashion to Jump Force. However, it uses similar mechanics from Mortal Kombat 11, J-Stars Victory Vs, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax. Roster The roster will have 87 characters with 12 more in the Season Pass. At E3 2019, Season 2 has been revealed with 9 additional characters, making the playable roster total of 108 New Protagonist Playable Characters (Male, Base) Playable Characters (Male, DLC) Playable Characters (Female, Base) Playable Characters (Female, DLC) Support Characters This time, the Support Characters have increased to 47 NPCS Due to the game being a mega crossover, at least over than ONE THOUSAND characters have been revealed. Kamen Rider * Ryuga Banjo * Kazumi Sawatari * Misora Isurugi * Gentoku Himuro * Takumi Inui * Mari Sonoda * Phillip * Ryu Terui * Akiko Narumi * Black Woz * Geiz Myokouin * Tsukuyomi * Junichiro Tokiwa * Hiryu Kakogawa * Kaoru Ichijo * Sakurako Sawatari * Tsukasa Kadoya * Daiki Kaito * Urataros * Kintaros * Ryutaros * Sieg * Owner * Naomi * Yuto Sakurai * Deneb * Tsukasa Kadoya * Daiki Kaito * Narutaki * Arata Kagami * Hiyori Kusakabe Super Sentai * Right Suzuki * Mio Natsume * Gai Ikari * Captain Marvelous * Bado * Amu * Kairi Yano Resident Evil * Spectre Bully * Pete Kowalski * Johnny Vincent * Parker * Algie * Christy Martin Death Note * Light Yagami * Matsuda Samurai Warriors * Kai * Ujiyasu Hojo * Nobunaga Oda * Kenshin Uesugi * No * Ujiteru Hojo * Yoshihiro Shimazu * Nagamasa Azai (Warriors) * Ujizane Imagawa * Aya Saw * Logan Nelson * Dr. Gordon * John Kramer Goosebumps * Billy Deep * Sheena Deep * Carly Beth * Sabrina * Luke Morris * Lizzy Morris * Evan Ross * Sarah Maas * Amanda Benson Far Cry * Hurk Drubman Jr. * Nick Rye * Sharky Boshaw Stages 36 stages have been confirmed for Season 1. Seasons Season 1 Pass ($75) * "The changes in the Timeline have altered the multiverse history....... but thirteen new fighters will join the fight to restore balance to the universe." - Official description Contains sixteen characters (12 playable and 4 support), four stages, a lot of character customisation items and a lot of music Characters * Daithi de Nogla * Asuka Otori * Takeda Takahashi * Kamen Rider Woz * Cullen Rutherford * Medaka Kurokami * Ben Tennyson * Jade * Heather Ward * Shovel Knight * Hikaru Hoshina * Drew McIntryre * Kurumi Mugen * Ser Barris * Professor Paradox * Billy Deep Season 2 Pass ($30) * The Universe has been restored... but now, it's time to take over. Contains twelve characters, three stages and more. Characters * Allen Walker * Kevin Owens * SwaggerSouls * Boomer * Maki Oze * Mamako Oosuki * John Wick * Aika Sumeragi * Tanjiro Kamado * Lenalee Lee * Sharky Boshaw * Nezuko Kamado Season 3 Pass ($40) Characters * Yuan Shao * Susamaru * James Taylor Soundtrack Due to the nature of the game itself, the soundtrack has at least six discs. The DLC soundtrack is being done by two of the composers of Death Battle DLC # Team 6 # KODO # Shirai Ryu Fire Garden # Tri Soldiers (Nogla, Asuka and Takeda) # Black Prophet # The Inquisition # Medaka's Belief # Prophet's Royalty (Woz, Cullen and Medaka) # Ben 10 # Goro's Lair 2 -Remix- # Take back DC # Emerald Warriors (Ben, Jade and Heather) # Strike the Earth! # The Stars of Hope # Gallantry # Critical Gallantry (Shovel Knight, Hikaru and Drew) # Crown of Innocence # Fight # Misfit of Identity # Fight for your Innocence (Allen Walker and Kevin Owens) # ? # ? Reception The game received critical acclaim by fans and critics with the praise coming from it's graphics, story, roster and gameplay mechanics. The Season Pass was initially met with a lot of criticism due to the price and being similar to Dead or Alive 6's controversial Season Pass, not to mention that there will be more Season Passes, but it has since received acclaim for the amount of items and the characters. TJ Miller's performance as Kronos was met with universal acclaim. Controversy Despite that it's one of the biggest crossover games yet, the entire development team had to overcome a lot of obstacles in order to achieve their goal, which was why Cross Evolution Climax 3 had a TROUBLING run before and after the release date. Dedication and Love... at a Price. The Season Pass sparked a lot of controversy due to their price, being similar to Dead or Alive 6's Season Pass. Despite Kyle's explanation, fans were still unhappy over the prices and the fact that the developers had the idea to pull that stunt by adding a lot of things through a paywall without actually knowing that there is in fact a lot of items in the Season Pass. A lot of people have since asked: What was really the point of the Season Passes if there's a lot of content in the game in the first place? Kyle's response: To satisfy the fans as much as they can. It's mostly a heartwarming response, but some are still suspicious over how they handle DLC for the third game. What doesn't help is that the DLC this time around is taking a similar route to Dynasty Warriors 9 (Of which Kyle confirmed that the DLC will depend on the popularity of the game itself), something that upset a lot of people. Since the game became an instant success, the DLC passes were made into a reality, to his own surprise as he said that he was pretty much joking. Anime Overload A couple of people were disgruntled by roster, with most of the characters being hailed from the anime genre. This caused a huge divide on whether the game should be taken seriously or be enjoyed by the fans. One side wanted the game to be serious while the other side just likes the game as it is and there was a third party that loves the game regardless of the tone. The worst offender of this is the K-ON! representatives (Yui, Azusa and Ui). Many fans believe that the K-ON! representatives don't deserve to be in the game considering that moe is rather hated through the anime community, despite that K-ON! is a beloved anime worldwide. Needless to say, the majority of the fans just can't catch a break. But that's not the only issues the game had Hikaru Hoshina's addition divided things further considering that her series was still ongoing during development. While many love the idea of another Pretty Cure in the crossover, some still think that Hikaru being in the game is a bit too soon, despite that Tsubame Kamoi, Heather Ward, Rena Fukami and Asuka Otori were recent new characters yet no one complained about them being part of the legendary crossover. Roster Problems The playable character roster in general has this problem due to the amount of representatives for WWE, both Dynasty and Samurai Warriors, and Kamen Rider. E3 Snub E3 2019 was originally supposed to be the reveal of the Season 2 character pass.. but it was unfortunately delayed due to Bethesda's conference. What doesn't help is that executive meddling forced the entire development team to drop out of E3 2019 due to unknown reasons (It was only because Bethesda booked it first and they refused to allow Kyle to appear on the conference though Kyle did made an appearance in E3 2019 to reveal his projects). Kyle eventually confirmed that the Season 2 pass will be in 2020 due to him working on five different projects. Ben 10's addition While being universally praised and the most unexpected surprise at Combo Breaker 2019, the fact that the young Ben Tennyson is in the game itself was mocked on Twitter with many fans complaining about someone such as him being part of the game's setting itself. Not helping matters is that the Ben in the game is his counterpart from the original series, not the sequels nor the reboot, which, despite a lot of positive reception from the majority of the fanbase, made some fans get very vocal on Twitter and Instagram about his age (Which is a controversial issue nowadays). However, supporters fully agreed with the idea of Ben and Yueying in the game itself with it's setting. Speaking of Professor Paradox, fans were disappointed that he's been assigned to Support Character status The NPC Problem Similar to MKX and MK11, a lot of fans were not happy that most of the characters appearing in the game are non-playable although this is justified to a HUGE extent as it was revealed that there were so many to choose from for being playable that they couldn't decide on who should be playable or not. Speaking of, the reveal that Altair from Re:Creators will be in the game turned off a lot of fans. Of course, Kyle had to explain that Altair is not a playable character but a key antagonist in the game's plot, which made things worse, leading some fans to accuse Kyle adding her for the plot considering how the Re:Creators series ended. However, it also left an impressive impression due to the reveal of obscure characters and real life people such as Jessica Jones, Game Grumps and the Goosebumps HorrorLand characters. Also, Altair being nerfed down to being an OP villain and NOT being an Immortal villain was met with a lot of praise from the anime community due to how fans were sick and tired of Altair getting away with her actions. The reveal that The Overall Treatment of Team RWBY The lack of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee as playable characters has divided a lot of fans. Some think that Ruby and Weiss deserve to be in the game with Yang and Blake while others think that Adam Taurus being in the game was to compensate for those that were upset at how RWBY Vol 6 ended. What's worse is that Yang and Blake are actually antagonists, something that didn't go unnoticed by the RWBY fandom. Sequel A fourth game has been confirmed to be in development since the start of 2018. Trivia * The director claimed that there may not be any Kamen Rider reps this time around due to the Heisei era ending. However, Zi-O is an exception to this because the series will be part of the new era, which is why Black Woz was confirmed to be a support character. Kamen Rider Kaixa, Den-O, Woz, Kuuga and Joker were only added due to fan requests. * The reason why Kagura Izumi joined the roster was due to the Super Sentai Strongest Battle special though it actually turns out that her actress was excited to reprise her role in a video game. * The release window for the game is an interesting one given that the game will be released at the same time as Devil May Cry 5. * Despite that the game has similar mechanics like Kamen Rider Climax Fighters, the game itself may might as well be the closest thing to be a spiritual successor to Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * The official cover shares some similarities to the Jump Force cover except that there are eight characters along with The Harbringer of Time and the protagonist. (Xavier Woods, Sam Fisher and more.) * Despite claims, it was confirmed that The Harbringer of Time, or Kronos, is not Kronika but someone else that has a history with Shinnok. * According to Kyle, he had to get EVERYONE's permission for their character, including Scholastic and R.L Stine, who Kyle commented that they were difficult to ask, the Geronimo Stilton franchise, of which Kyle had to travel to Italy to finalize a deal, the Jason Bourne series and the John Wick franchise, both of them being the most difficult to convince. Sure enough, John Wick was confirmed to be one of the Season 2 characters * Drew Mcintyre, Hikaru Hoshina and Billy Deep weren't actually supposed to be part of the DLC roster, but they were added due to the ongoing run of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure (Which happened during DLC development), Mcintyre's recent resurgence and a lot of requests for Billy Deep. * This game is notable for winning a Guiness World Record for most characters in a fighting game. * This is Kouji Tsujitani's final role before his death. * Grand Zi-O makes an appearance in this game, despite that the form only debuted a few months after the release date. It's possibly due to Zi-O was still going during it's production run. On the upside, all of the Zi-O armors were in the game by the completion date. * Despite not using the DriveArmor, WizardArmor and FaizArmor, Zi-O can use them in the game itself. This was likely due to Kamen Rider Geiz's exclusion from the roster despite Geiz being a NPC *